


Do You Have A License for That?

by quantum27



Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [17]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: A little, Canonical Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Ghosts, Morbid, Sort of? - Freeform, actually kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: Flynn is bad at driving. And unfortunately, two ghosts have to bear witness to it.
Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Do You Have A License for That?

He’s dead. He’d just died. And yet. He’s still here. Sort of. It’s all a bit hard to process to be honest. 

He’s still in the Reco, somehow. Or at least, it appears it is. It’s a little fuzzy right now. A little disorienting. Just a little bit. 

“Oh dear God, he can’t drive.” 

That voice...it’s... it’s Flynn’s...but not. 

“God?” Ram repeated, sitting up from the spot he’d literally just died from, eyes flickering to the source of the voice. 

It’s Flynn. But not. Yellow circuits. And there’s something off about his body language. And he’s just as transparent as Ram is. 

And then a slew of curses comes from his right. And then he sees Flynn again. The actual Flynn. Probably. 

“User phrase.” The (program?) Yellow-Flynn replied from the side of his mouth. He crossed his arms, and annoyed furrow in his brows, “Probably not the best one to talk about after dying.” 

“Right. I’m dead.” Ram thought that he should really feel more upset at this. Maybe he would be if he just wasn’t so confused.

Just then the Reco lurched, and Ram felt himself automatically going backwards across the floor with the motion. Yellow-Flynn was able to keep standing still. 

“Sorry. It takes some getting used to.” He said, sympathetic, but throwing an annoyed look at Real-Flynn.

Real... _ User _ Flynn. 

“It probably wouldn’t be a problem if  _ someone _ knew how to drive.” He rolled his eyes, gesturing to one hand at the User. 

“Uh, alright.” Ram slowly stood up, and cautiously walked to Yellow-Flynn’s side. “And who are you exactly?” 

Yellow-Flynn has the decency to look chagrin. Or at least, his version of it. It’s not nearly as expressive as User-Flynn is. User-Flynn who was currently muttering yet another set of curses, and phrases that Ram wasn’t sure were even curses, to begin with. 

“I’m Clu.” Yellow-Fly- Clu replied. 

“I’m-”

“Ram, I heard.” 

“Right.” 

“Condolences on the derezzing, by the way.” 

“Thank you?” 

Clu smiled a little, before his mouth twisted back into a frown as his attention was once again stolen by Flynn.

“He didn’t even fix it properly. One of the legs is half-gone.” 

That would probably explain it. Ram wasn’t sure you were supposed to put  _ that much _ effort into driving one of these things. Not that he had any experience to go by. Actually he didn’t have much experience besides looking up to the sky and thinking ‘oh, that’s bad’, upon seeing a Recognizer. Though, it might’ve actually been more experience than Flynn had. Maybe. 

As yet another rocky turn happened, Ram was more willing to commit to that hypothesis. 

“Do you know how to drive one of these?” Ram asked, not exactly sure where the question came from. He was dead at least, there wasn’t exactly gonna be consequences from asking this weird-Flynn-look-alike program. 

“Ah,” Clu turns to him, “Sort-of. Always wanted to, never got the chance. Managed to get my hands on some protocols. Like a, heh,  _ User’s manual _ . You know?” 

Ram doesn't know. And he probably never will at this point. He nods anyway. Can’t hurt anything, at this point. Yay! Death!!!

“You, uh, you look like him. Not sure if you noticed.” Ram said. 

“Just a little.” It sounded like teasing. It was a little hard to tell when his voice sounded so dry. But Ram was pretty sure it was teasing. 

The Reco then proceeded to act to try and veer into a canyon wall, leading Ram to firmly grasp Clu’s arm in an attempt to stay standing.

“Sorry-” He rushed out once Flynn had gotten the thing back under control, “You’re a little bit better at this being dead thing than I am, I think.” 

“Yes, it would appear so.” 

“Hey, why exactly do you look like him? There’s a reason for that, right?” Ram paled, “You’re not like, Flynn’s ghost from an alternate reality, are you?” 

“No. I think it’s because he’s my User.” 

“Oh.” Was...was Ram supposed to apologize? Apologize that his User was alive and he wasn’t? Apologize that Flynn was his User? That sounded a little mean. And while he was dead, Clu was the only person he could talk to at the moment.

Clu hummed lightly in response, “Is he always this-” He paused, then did a little hand-wavey motion at the User. 

“Yeah, yeah he is.” Ram said, knowing this was probably the thing he was most certain about in this entire conversation. Flynn was an enigma. A chaotic,  _ User  _ who couldn’t glitching drive.

“This makes too much sense.” Clu said, emotions unreadable. “Far  _ too much sense. _ ” 

“Ah. Sometimes it’s just like that, I guess?” Ram said, awkwardly patting his shoulder. 

“He  _ designed these, _ so I just-” 

“He  _ what. _ ” 

“Ah. Well, they weren’t originally controlled by the MCP, you know.”

“I know but-”

“He can’t even drive-”

“But shouldn’t he be able to-” 

They were caught off by Flynn stomping his foot on the ground in frustration, before taking a deep breath and focusing again.

“It probably doesn't help that you just died.” Clu said flatly. 

“Oh, yeah that.” 

“Yeah. That.” 

They were quiet for a moment. 

“So like...what do I...we…? What do we do now?” 

Clu sighed, and then replied slowly, “I don’t honestly know. Make fun of Flynn, I suppose.”

Ram blinked. Well, there wasn’t anything better to do at the moment, at least. 

After all, Flynn was really. Really. **_Really._** Bad at driving. 

**Author's Note:**

> highly considered also having Hide's ghost there, but let's just imagine she's,,, way across the system or something? I don't even know how the mechanics of this would work?? Like?? Computer ghosts?
> 
> but Ram and Clu interacting gives me serotonin. Just two Dead Bros, bonding.


End file.
